Generation Next
by The Falling Adept
Summary: Jaden gets to formally meet his hero, but what happens when they get pulled along for an adventure? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! I am here today and ongoing with this series about the adventure that Jaden and Yugi will have. Note: I will be using their English names because that's what I grew up with, and it's much easier to write from their dubbed perspectives. I also promise you that there will be an invisible gun reference here somewhere. Disclaimer! I own none of the characters (Wait for it…) and only own the plot and the OC's (Told you). For now, enjoy Generation Next:

It was an average day at Duel Academy, other than the fact that the creator of these intuitions, Seto Kaiba, was paying a visit today. Today seemed off to Jaden Yuki though. He saw everyone crowding over to see the KaibaCorp helicopter land. Jaden ran through the crowd, and met up with Ra Yellow Bastion Misawa.

"Hey Bastion what's up?" said Jaden, upbeat as always. Bastion smiled at Jaden's presence.

"Well Jaden, if you must know Seto Kaiba, the creator of Duel Academy is coming over for a special visit. What you may not know however is that Kaiba said he'd be bringing someone special with him to Duel Academy," said Bastion, serious once again.

"Sweet! I wonder who it is," Jaden wondered. He then had a thought.

 _"What if it's Yugi?"_ he thought as the KaibaCorp helicopter started coming closer to the island. The helicopter started to land.

"I heard Kaiba brought someone special with him!" Jaden heard one student say.

"I heard that Kaiba is a very down to earth guy," Jaden heard another student say. Once the helicopter had finally landed, Seto Kaiba stepped out.

"Hello duelists of tomorrow! I am the extremely rich, extremely wealthy, extremely egotistical Seto Kaiba!" They all heard him say through his appearance. He hadn't spoken though. "Greetings duelists of tomorrow. I am Seto Kaiba of KaibaCorp. It is one of the best Duel Monsters related companies you'll ever see." He said.

 _"Yeah,"_ Jaden thought, _"He's down to earth all right."_ He chuckled. Kaiba continued.

"I have brought a special guest for you all. As much as I don't want to do this, here is the King of Games himself, Yugi Muto." As Yugi stepped out of the helicopter, the crowd erupted into applause for their favorite duelist ever.

"Thank you Kaiba," he said, "Hello everyone, seeing as you all applauded, I'm assuming you don't need me to introduce myself."

"Hey Yugi!" Jaden yelled out.

"Hello young man," Yugi said as Jaden ran up to him, "You look familiar. Did I happen to give you a Winged Kuriboh?"

"That's me! Jaden Yuki sir, pleased to make your acquaintance," Jaden said happily. Yugi smiled. He continued to talk to the crowd.

"Kaiba has brought me here today for a special reason. Today, I will select any one student here at the Academy and they will face me in a friendly duel. That being said, I would like your best student to come up and see me."

"Hate to break it to you Mr. King of Games, but the best student is already here to see you!" Jaden said. Yugi chuckled.

"I knew that card belonged with you," he told Jaden. "Anyways, you have one day to prepare for this duel. I will be elsewhere in the meantime. Yugi looked as though he had suffered a loss. Jaden didn't understand, but it didn't matter. He had a duel to worry about! He hurried to his dorm while Yugi did a Q/A session with the other students. Kaiba was annoyed at some of the questions, because they were about him losing to Yugi.

Meanwhile, in the Slifer Red dorm, Jaden took a look at his cards. He searched through all of his cards and found nothing that would defeat the legendary King of Games deck. He had to get his mind off of it. He took a nap. When he woke up, he heard two people conversing.

"This is where you'll be staying Mr. Muto," someone said.

"Is this room empty?" Yugi asked.

"I can assure you that it is." The other man left and Yugi opened the door to Jaden's room.

"Oh Ra!" He yelled as he jumped back. "Jaden, I wasn't expecting you to be in here."

"This is my room," Jaden said.

"Oh. I'll just leave then." Yugi started to leave. Jaden grabbed his arm.

"Why not stay? I don't mind sharing my room with The King of Games. Besides, the room is empty besides me."

"Okay, I'll stay. That way, we can see each others cards so it will really be a fun duel," Yugi suggested. Jaden nodded and they started comparing cards. "Elemental Hero Neos? That's a card I haven't seen in a long time…"

"You've seen Neos before?" Jaden asked. From afar, Neos was watching them.

"I remember him. Jaden and I dueled him once before," Neos thought. Meanwhile, back in Jaden's room, Yugi was looking through Jaden's deck again.

"This brings me back to those times I spent with Joey in Duelist Kingdom. I wonder where he is now." Jaden fell asleep. Yugi decided that it would be good for him to sleep to, considering that he had a big game tomorrow. The entire school will be watching this duel, so he better have enough energy to put on a show. It was times like these that he wished Yami were still with him, and that he had his Millennium Puzzle. He took the bottom bunk and dozed off to sleep.

A/N: So, how was the first chapter? I would appreciate it if you guys would review this chapter and liked the story. Next chapter, I'm planning to include hints of Peachshipping, but only because it's the most canon as far as Yu-Gi-Oh goes. Anyways, as MatPat once said: "caress that subscribe button…" except I would prefer if you "caressed" that favorite button. More to come! Peach out! (Get it?)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! I'm back with another chapter of Generation Next! Remember, there will be some slight nods to Peachshipping [Yugi x Tea/Anzu] Enjoy the picture show:

It was time for the big duel. It was Jaden Yuki vs. King of Games Yugi Muto. They each started off with five cards in their hand.

"I wish you the best of luck, Jaden," Yugi said before the duel started.

"You too Yugi!" yelled Jaden.

"Then I'll start! Draw!" Yugi said as he drew his first card, thereby starting the game. "I'll start by activating the Swords of revealing Light!" When Yugi played that card, swords made of pure energy struck down Jaden's field. "Now for three turns, your monsters can't attack! Now I summon my Silent Swordsman Lv. 3 to the field." His soldier was projected out of his duel disk system. "That's all for now."

"Good! I'll start by summoning Elemental HERO Bubbleman!" His blue warrior emerged from the ground. "And I'll equip him with the spell Bubble Blaster! Now he gets an added 800 attack points!" Jaden yelled.

"Very good Jaden," Yugi said.

"I set one card face down and call it a turn," he said.

"I draw!" Yugi said as he drew his next card, "I can now send Silent Swordsman Lv. 3 to the graveyard in order to special summon, Silent Swordsman Lv. 5!" His Silent Swordsman was enveloped in a cocoon of light until he emerged as a more adult like swordsman. "I now summon Silent Magician Lv. 4!" His small, yet adorable magician came into existence. Yugi remembered the last time he played these cards. He was at another Duel Monsters World Championship, playing the ceremonial duel to start the championship. It was right after this that he finally confessed to Te a how he felt. She of course returned his affections and they started dating afterword. Te a always said that the Silent Magician cards and the Silent Swordsman cards reminded her of their relationship. "I attack with my Silent Swordsman!"

"You've triggered my trap! Go Draining Shield!" He was enveloped in a dome. Just then, they felt an earthquake, as if something was happening to the island. Yugi turned his Duel Disk off. "What's going on!?" Jaden asked very loudly.

"We all need to get off of the island now!" Yugi yelled. Kaiba already left. "We need to take the ferry back to Domino City!" All of the students ran on the ferry. Yugi and Jaden were the last ones to get on.

"What happened?" Jaden asked.

"I'm not sure. I thought I purged the world of all evil when I destroyed the seven Millennium Items," Yugi told him.

"What are you talking about?" Jaden questioned whether or not Yugi had lost his sanity.

"Well Jaden, it's a long story…"

"No prob! You can tell me on our way to Domino!" Yugi told him about the shadow games, the Millennium Puzzle, all of it. Jaden understood every single word of it. They arrived at the city, everyone got off. Yugi started hearing voices.

"Hey Yugi!" he heard a voice call out. It was Te a. Yugi smiled. They came in for a hug. Joey and Tristan soon followed, catching up with Yugi and Jaden.

"Hey Yug!" Cried Joey. "What happened on the island?"

"I wish I knew Joey, but I can say that the entire Academy is safe," said Yugi.

"Are you guys Yugi's friends?" asked Jaden curiously.

"Of course we're his friends!" yelled Joey. "Yug, who is this guy anyways?"

"Everyone, this is Jaden." Yugi presented Jaden as everyone inspected him. Te a giggled.

"He looks adorable," she said. Jaden blushed a bit.

"Who are you?" Jaden asked.

"My name is Te a Gardner. I'm Yugi's girlfriend," she said. Jaden looked happy. He was glad Yugi had found himself love. He had a love too. It was called dueling.

A/N: Sorry that was so short, I promise that I'l write a longer one next time. (You know, if there is a next time…) I told y'all that there was going to be Peachshipping. Next chapter, Jaden reunites with his friends, Yugi finds a mysterious message, and a new villain will be announced! I can't wait! Eye you guys later! (Get it? Because eyes can see! Unless your blind. Sorry…)


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey guys and gals! I'm back for another chapter of what I assume is, the decent Generation Next! When we last left Yugi and Jaden, they had escaped Duel Academy after a mysterious earthquake. What happens next, you decide! (Or you could just read on) Enjoy!_

It had been at least a week since the Duel Academy earthquake had happened. Yugi, Téa, Joey, and Jaden had gotten a hotel room near the docks just in case they need to return. They had three beds, so obviously Téa slept with Yugi (Not like that! Get your mind out of the gutters you dirties!) while Joey and Jaden got their own beds.

"Hey Jaden," Joey said, not maturing a bit since the Battle City tournament, "Can I see your ca'ds?" he asked with his Brooklyn accent.

"Sure. I don't see why not," Jaden said as he handed Joey his deck.

"Lemme see dat!" he said as he grabbed the cards, "What the heck kinda ca'ds are deese!?"

"Those are called 'Elemental Heroes' Joey," Yugi said to his best friend, "There one of the new types of cards."

"New ca'ds? Nyeh, but there's nothin' like the ol' classics; right Yug?" he asked.

"Of course, Joey," Yugi responded before opening the door of their room. He looked down and saw a package.

"What do you think is in it Yugi?" asked Téa curiously while walking over to her boyfriend to take a better look at the package.

"Let's see," Yugi opened the package to find a disk with a sticky note that read : PLAY TO LEARN THE TRUTH ABOUT THE EARTHQUAKE...

"Truth about the earthquake?" asked Jaden. None of them could wait any longer. Yugi played the DVD on the hotel's TV.

"Greetings Yugi Moto and Jaden Yuki. I know who you are but you don't know who I am, so don't say anything while the video is playing Wheeler. As you may have guessed, I caused the earthquake on the Academy Island. What you don't know however, is why. You see, I plan to use Duel Monsters as a way to link our universe with other ones, so everyone can see what some may call "Duel Spirits." Mr. Yuki, I am aware that you have the rare ability to sense these spirits. Guess what? I can as well. Don't even try to stop me, because I have also hacked KaibaCorp. Bank and drained all of Kaiba's money. I then used that money to prohibit access to the island." The man did a maniacal laugh before the screen faded to black.

"He can see the Duel Spirits too?" Jaden thought. "This is going to be a lot more difficult than I thought..."

A/N: How was that? I have decided that this mysterious person is going to use a "Cyberman" (from Doctor Who) deck. I think I can make it work. What do you think his plan will be? Don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
